frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Olaf's Crush chapter two: Therapy
"Sven! Sven! Where are you?" Olaf asked as he ran through the village in a panic. "Sven? Sven!" "For the last time my name is Kristoff!" the ice-seller said as Olaf collided with his sled. Olaf picked himself up and said "not you! I mean the reindeer! Sven!" only for said reindeer to turn around. "Good! Can I talk to you for a sec?" Olaf said as he pulled Sven behind the wall, then saying "okay. Where do I start? Well, this morning I went to Elsa's room to give her the comb she left behind back and...well, what else can I say. I opened the door and she was just standing there. Naked. She was just there, staring at me. I don't even know why, but I was melting for some reason" Sven walked over to the sled and came back with a small piece of paper in his mouth. Olaf looked at the sheet, it reading "Arendelle(is that how you spell it?) therapist. Confront your demons with help. Address: Stables, castle" Olaf folded the sheet and said "this could help me a lot. Thanks Sven" before running off to the address. Knocking on the door, he said "hello? Is this the Arendelle therapist place?". While he waited, Olaf looked at the paper and realised there was something else written on the bottom. It read Princess(crossed out) Doctor annA, PhD, Psd y. Olaf said "wait. What?" just as the door opened and Anna, wearing her hair in a ponytail and fake tortoise shell glasses, stepped out saying "and how can I he-oh, Olaf. It's you" "Anna?" "Anna? The princess? No, no, that's not me. I'm doctor annA, see on the sheet" "I know it's you" Olaf said impatiently, Anna saying "oh come on. Not even Elsa should be smart enough to know it's me. I've written my name backwards! See" "Well, that explains why the capital A is on the end" After a brief argument about Anna's "secret identity" Olaf was finally sitting on a sofa while Anna held a notepad and pen. "So, where do we start? Childhood trauma? Abuse?" Anna asked, Olaf saying "no, it's about something that happened this morning actually" as Anna began writing in her notepad while he spoke. "It all started when I went to see a girl. Let's call her...Asle." "h-hm. Yeah, Asle. Got it" Anna answered as she continued to write. "Okay, I opened the door by accident and there she was. Naked" Olaf continued, prompting Anna to say "oh, you sick pervert" jokingly. "Yeah got it. So anyway, I shut the door and before I realize it, I'm melting whenever I think about El-I mean Asle" "So, is Asle a human?" Anna asked. "What? Uh" Olaf tried to think of an answer before saying "she's a snow-girl". Though Elsa was a human, her cryokinetic abilities made her a snow-girl as well in a way, thus allowing him to refer to her as that. "Okay, well I'm not so sure about snowman anatomy but, have you talked to Asle about it?" "Well no, I just came here from where it happened" "Well, I guess the only thing to do is to talk to her about it" "About what? What does she want to know about me melting around her?" "Well, based on what you've told me I've reached a single conclusion. Olaf, you're in love" "Love?" "Yeah. So my remedy is this. You go find Asle now and talk to her about it. Who knows, maybe she feels the same way" "Oh, I doubt that" Olaf said sternly as he left. Walking back up to Elsa's room, he said "Elsa? are you in there?" "Who is it?" a voice said from the inside. "It's Olaf" "Well, sorry to disappoint you but I'm wearing clothes!" Elsa responded sarcastically. Olaf opened the door and came in, Elsa saying "you know if I wanted to I could banish you to the North Mountain for that! I'm sure Marshmallow would be more than happy to have a room-mate!" "Elsa, I'm sorry, but I was just g- "getting a gander at these, were you!?" Elsa snapped, pointing to her breasts. "Then you could run off and tell all your pigeon dancers how small they are!" "Well, actually, they're not that sm... "And I bet then why I was meditating with my eyes closed you were looking straight up there!(points to pelvis)" "I don't have X-ray vision but hey, at least you got your comb back" "And don't even think about coming in here while I'm sleeping. I don't want to wake up with your-you-yo-your snow semen all over my bed!" "Okay, that's a little extreme isn't it, Elsa? I don't even think I can do...that" "And I can't stress how lucky you are that there's nothing down there already!" Elsa said, grabbing an axe that belonged to her grandfather to showcase the threat that she was more than prepared to carry out. By now Olaf was sitting curled up into the corner scared out of his wits. It was only now that Elsa realised how harsh she was being on her friend. After all, she knew Olaf, and she knew that even if he was a bit naive, he wasn't a pervert. Looking down to the axe she was holding, Elsa suddenly stood back in shock and dropped it, the impact scaring Olaf into backing further into the corner. Elsa tried to calm him down saying "hey I'm...I'm sorry, Olaf. I was just frustrated and I just...overreacted, that's all" "Why are you apologizing? I'm the peeping Olaf here" "Olaf come on. It was just a big misunderstanding. Plus, it's not like I'm much to look at" "What are you talking about, Elsa? You're beautiful" "You really think so?" Elsa asked, blushing slightly. After all, Olaf was nice. Better than some other men(cough-Hans) out there. Elsa then sat next to Olaf and said "Olaf, how did you feel...seeing me?" "Well, the same way I feel now. I feel, you know, happy but I'm sad, I'm hungry but I don't wanna eat, I'm tired but I can't sleep. It's almost as if I'm...I'm... "Melting" Elsa finished, prompting them both to look at each other. Elsa suddenly felt a powerful urge ripping through her mind into her stomach. She felt as if she was going to vomit at any moment, and she was close toletting it go. She hoped that Olaf wouldn't give any inappropriate-yet-flattering comments, that way she'd be able to keep calm and not do anything crazy. But alas, Olaf just had to say "and, *let's just say you're closer to melons than pancakes" Suddenly she grabbed Olaf by the cheeks and pulled his face to her lips, Olaf saying "(muffled)hm-Fultha-vat-a-fu-boo-ing?" Elsa then snapped out of her craze and said "(heavy exhaling) I'm sorry. I just..." before vomiting on the floor. When she finally stopped choking, she said "(sigh)Olaf, the truth is...I like you too" "I know. We're good friends" "No, I mean a little more than...like. I'm...attracted to you" "(long pause) oh" "You're not...upset?" "What? No, no. I'm just a little...confused. I mean, attracted...to a snowman?" "Well, love isn't all about looks, Olaf. You're nice, you make me laugh. And I've always loved snow" Elsa answered as she stroked the small twigs on Olaf's head that resembled hair. Olaf said "okay, I'm sorry for seeing you naked and enjoying it. Is that apology good enough?" "It's...passable" Elsa answered with a smile on her face, before adding "I'll see you later Olaf" as she kissed him on the lips, Olaf saying "well, I should go now" as he ran from the room. Elsa closed her door and lay back on her bed, laughing slightly at this incident. Olaf felt his lips where Elsa had kissed him. Her lips smelt and tasted like chocolate when they kissed. "Perfect, now that that's out of the way, everything can go back to normal" Olaf thought as he went to find Sven, not knowing how wrong he would soon be. }}